Will you be my Friend?
by Bear-Of-Evil
Summary: A story about Frieza when he was small.


"Will you be my Friend?"   
By Rebma  
  
Summary: A story about Frieza when he was small.   
  
  
  
"Daddy..." Frieza said almost too quietly. He was always so soft spoken...even  
around his parents. His father, who was walking ahead of him, turned his head around.  
"Yes, son?" He asked, his long curved horns glinting in the lights hanging in the large  
metal hall. Frieza stopped walking for a moment, and tugged at the blue and white striped  
collar of his little sailor suit. "I don't want to go to school..." his father, King Kold, curled  
his white tipped tail in frustration, then whiped it around to the other side of his body.  
"Why not?" He asked, turning all the way around to address his son more appropriately.  
"Because..." Frieza said stubbornly. He felt he didn't really need a reason. King Kold  
squinted his eyes at his son. "Come on...I need a pretty darn good reason for you NOT to  
go to school before I let you stay home." Frieza folded his little childishly chubby arms  
behind his back and rocked on his heels. "I don't want to go...that's why." he looked away  
from his father. His father let out a low chuckle, then picked up his son. The king was like  
a giant compared to his little son, but was not any less comforting then a normal sized  
father...if anything, it made Frieza feel like his father was an unstoppable juggernaut that  
could help him in anyway...because he was so big. "Why don't you want to go..." his father  
asked, his voice calm and reassuring. Frieza leaned his head against his father. "Can't I stay  
here and help you?"   
"You didn't answer my question." King Kold said calmly, the end of his sentence finishing  
with a small chuckle. Frieza sighed and leaned back in his father's grasp. "I don't care for  
all those...other children." Frieza said, and with that he folded his arms and pouted out his  
bottom purple lip. King Kold couldn't help but chuckle again. "And why not?" Frieza  
unfolded his arms and got in a posistion for a shout. "Because their smelly! And their ugly!  
And they dont' share! And they hate me!" And with that Frieza crossed his arms again and  
looked away with a pout. King Kold sighed. "Well...you'll have to get used to  
them...they're just like you--"   
"THEY'RE NOT LIKE ME!!" Frieza hopped out of his father's arms and ran off, his little  
tail twisting back and fourth in anger as he ran. King Kold sighed. "That boy..."  
  
Frieza sat on a old tire in front an old broken down house with wild flowers  
growing around it. No one in the old style village even noticed old run down houses like  
this. No one wanted to repair them or live in them. Frieza pulled up a purple wild flower  
the color of the water in the village's fountain. He looked at the flower, running his light  
pinkish purple fingers along the waxy peddles, and along the stem and looking closely at  
how the it was light purple in the middle then bursted into a jagged sun shape, and then  
there came the dark purple...but as he looked up, he noticed a little girl, about his age. She  
had white skin the color of clouds on a sunny day, and light blue, almost icey eyes. He also  
noticed her long silvery white hair blowing in the wind like tensil his family put on the  
"Ekira" tree every winter. She pulled at the bottom of her light pink dress that frilled out  
with white lace fringe. "Hello..." She said softly. She walked over to him bravely with her  
black shoe clad feet. She looked like a doll in an old fashioned toy shop. Frieza folded his  
arms, hiding the little flower in the space where the two parts of his arms join. "What do  
you want...do you know who I am?" He said, his voice low and raspy. The little girl  
blinked a few times, her small naturally pouty purple lips turned upwards at each end in a  
dimpled smile. "I want a friend...and no, I don't know who you are. Do you know who  
you are?" Frieza looked rather angry at this reply. "Of course I know who I AM!" He  
shouted. The girl giggled with her little snow white hand over her mouth. "Then why did  
you ask me?" Frieza growled with his fists clenched. He shook all over in extreme anger.  
The little girl sat down beside him on the large black tire. "What'cha got in your hand?"  
She asked. Frieza looked down at the flower. He had accidentally taken the flower out of  
hiding. Frieza hid it behind his back. "NOTHING!" He shouted. The little girl giggled then  
leaned on him making him come closer to the ground. "I knoooow, you have something  
behind your back..." She said in a micheavious voice. Frieza began to get nervous and was  
trying desperately to set the flower down on the ground so she wouldn't find it. The girl  
then reached behind him and dug between his fingers with her own and plucked the flower  
out. Frieza fell completely to the ground. "Oof..." Was all he could say when he hit the  
ground. The little girl got up with the flower. "Oh...this is pretty..." Frieza mumbled  
something as he lay there in the grass and wild flowers behind the old tire. "Oh...I forgot  
your name!" The little girl said with one hand on her cheek. Frieza growled. "I never...told  
you my name." he slowly got up and brushed the black dirt from the tire off his blue shorts  
and white sailor shirt. The little girl smiled. "So, what is it, then?" Frieza sighed. "If you  
don't know, then your really dumb." He stated. The little girl gave him a funny look.  
"Why's that?" she asked. Frieza laughed. "Because I'm Prince Frieza...my father rules this  
village and the planet it's on!" The little girl's eyes lit up. "Oh wow! A prince! Are you like  
the prince that woke up Kinderalla in that fairy tale--"  
"NO! I'm not a fairy tale...prince..." Frieza looked down at the ground with a rather  
frustrated look on his face. He then looked up. "Why are you bothering me, anyways?"  
The little looked down at the purple flower in her hand then back at him. "Bothering? I  
just want a friend...will you be my friend?" Frieza in a mocking tone answered her. "No..I  
will not 'be your friend'."   
The little girl's eyes watered. She rubbed at her eyes with one dimpled hand.  
"YOUR A MEANIE!" She cried out then ran off in a blur of silver white hair and pink  
frills. Frieza stared with wide eyes at the little girl who had just ran away from him, not  
speaking, not thinking. Then he crossed his arms and looked away. "Serves her right for  
addressing the prince of her planet in such matter..." but as he was feeling so proud of  
himself for putting his people in their place...he noticed the flower she had in her hand on  
the ground, along with a pink silk ribbon. He looked at it strangely. "She must have  
dropped this." He said in a low voice, picking up the ribbon.   
  
The next day, Frieza had been literally drug to a kindergarten for aristocrat  
children. He was now sitting, pouting, with his arms crossed in a small plastic chair at a  
circular table by himself. A nice looking teacher came to him with two long dark blue  
horns on her head and dark blue eyes. She pulled back some strands of her light blue hair  
behind her cup-shaped ear and smiled kindly at Frieza. "Hello little guy...what's bothering  
you?" Frieza looked away and kept pouting. The teacher stood up straight, still smiling.  
"Do you miss your parents?" She asked sweetly. Frieza kept looking away. She sighed.  
"Well, tell me if you need anything..." Then walked off to her desk. Seeing that the teacher  
was gone, Frieza turned back around. What caught his eye was that little girl from  
yesterday! She was sitting across the room at a square shaped table by herself, arms  
crossed, pouting. She looked absolutely miserable. Frieza smiled. He got up and walked  
over to her. She looked up and seemed a bit shocked. "It's you!" She then turned back  
around, pouting. "Go away!" Frieza looked a little disappointed. Frieza then smiled and  
pulled a pink silk ribbon out of his pocket and held it up near her face. "You...you left this  
outside yesterday..." The little girl turned around and saw the ribbon. She took it from him  
slowly, then examined it. "...t-thank you." She said shyly, looking up at him from the  
corner of her eye. Frieza smiled at her with his hands in his pockets. "So...what is your  
name?"   
"Apple." Frieza giggled. "That's a silly name for a girl!"   
"Well...Frieza's a silly name for a boy..." The two giggled. "Want to be my friend?" Asked  
Frieza. Apple nodded and then the two went off to play together.   
  
The End.   
  



End file.
